


The Love That Never Was

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [155]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e10 Torn and Frayed, M/M, Never liked Ameila, Sad Ameila, Sad Sam, Samulet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia knew Sam wouldn't show up at the motel room. But she didn't want to face the reason why he wouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love That Never Was

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 episode 10 Torn and Frayed
> 
> I've been watching a movie called Jesus Camp while I write these, and oh my God I'm scared for my life. But I should have known I'd be scared because it's called Jesus Camp.

She knew, she knew the minute Sam said his name, that there was something different about him. The way Sam spoke about him.

She could remember the first time she saw Sam with the strange necklace dangling from his fingers. His words were had been coated in misery and his voice had been thick with tears. His sadness had made her heart break, but Sam had refused to talk about it.

She'd taken the necklace once. She'd dug it out of his jacket pocket along with a worn photograph of a man. He was very handsome. He had big green eyes and a sharp jawbone, and he had the nicest smile; almost nicer than Sam's. He was wearing the same necklace she had in her hand, but that wasn't the troubling part. The troubling part was the words written in neat handwriting.

_Figure I'd send this to you since you've been asking for a picture of me for a while. Don't go too crazy, baby. Love you Sammy._

Sam yelled at her when he caught her holding the necklace and reading the words on the back of the photo. She never saw either of them again.

She started panicking when he found out the man in the picture was Sam's flesh and blood.


End file.
